Falling Out
by gopride10
Summary: In the sequel to "Sweet Summertime," the gang heads back to school in the fall, where they run into some trouble. Will the relationships that developed in the summer make it through the fall? Or will the gang realize sometimes things fall out of place?
1. Chapter 1

****I have finally been inspired! This is the second story to what i hope is a 4 story you haven't read the first one "Sweet Summertime," please go read it! I have lots of ideas for this story and the two that will follow so i hope you stay tuned! please review or i won't update(: sorry, i just wanna get feedback on each chapter so i know people are reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chemistry**

"I hate school already!" Alex groaned, sitting down at the dining table at the studio warehouse where the band performed. The band, along with Luke and State of Grace, were having what they called "family dinner," which they were going to have every Sunday once the school year started. The State of Grace girls had transferred to Amigos to be closer to the band.

"School hasn't even started yet Alex." Nat laughed from across the table.

"I agree with little man," Thomas said. "School means getting up early, this means first period chemistry, which means a not happy Tommy Boy."

"Well I definitely do not want an unhappy Tommy boy." Kylie exclaimed, making Thomas laugh and kiss her cheek.

"At least we all have the same lunch," Rosalina smiled, sitting down in between her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Yeah at least one hour of the day won't completely suck," Kristina said as Luke put his arm around her shoulders.

"We've got rehearsals to look forward too as well!" Cooper announced, receiving groans from several band members.

"Coop, we just got home from a nationwide tour and released a number one hit album!" David exclaimed.

"What could we possibly need to rehearse?" Qaasim asked.

"Yes, I understand we've been very busy and you guys will be getting a break. After all, I will be recording with the girls for their debut album." Cooper said. "But we will be doing a music video pretty soon. Wing should be getting back to me any day now with ideas."

"Coop, you think I'll get to kiss a hot girl in the video?" Nat asked with a smirk. Rosalina gasped and playfully hit her boyfriend's arm.

"You're not going to be kissing any girls if you keep talking like that Mr. Wolff." Rosalina scolded, pointing her finger in Nat's face. He laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

"You're the only girl I want to be kissing, Rosalina Tai." Nat smiled.

Later that night…

"So, are you excited about being in your first Naked Brothers Band music video?" Luke asked Kristina as he was walking her home.

"I guess, I mean, it's probably going to be all about Nat and Rosalina." Kristina said.

"Does that bother you? I mean she's not the only girl in the band anymore so you could be the star." Luke brought up. "You're definitely pretty enough for the part."

"Awh you're too cute." Kristina smiled. "But we don't even know what the first single will be and they were all written about Rosalina anyway, she's perfect for the part. Her and Nat have the best chemistry on screen, and well, off screen too haha."

"We have better chemistry." Luke smirked, stopping in front of Kristina's house. He walked her up to the door and pushed her against it, kissing her hard. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he pushed his against the door to keep himself upright. After kissing for a few minutes, Kristina pulled away, earning her a puppy dog look from her boyfriend.

"We have school tomorrow Luke!" Kristina pleaded, kissing him one more time. "See you in the morning baby."

"Goodnight love." Luke smiled, starting to walk down the walkway and towards his own house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day**

The next morning, Rosalina was rushing around her room, getting ready for school. Taylor Swift was playing from her computer speakers as she was putting her makeup on in her bathroom. She heard the front door downstairs slam shut and she heard pounding up the stairs.

"Hello best friend!" Kristina exclaimed, plopping herself onto Rosalina's bed and throwing her backpack on the floor. "So, how excited are you for this year? It's going to be the best school year ever!"

"And why is that?" Rosalina laughed, coming back into her room and packing her backpack.

"Well we are platinum album rock stars with a new album out, fresh off a national tour, and we're dating two of the hottest guys in the school." Kristina said.

"That's true," Rosalina smiled, thinking about Nat and how happy she was to start the school year with a boyfriend by her side. "Too bad it's my last year here."

"Oh shut up; let's not talk about you graduating yet!" Kristina said. "That's a whole school year away."

"Seems closer than that." Rosalina said quietly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go, Luke's bringing us coffee and I don't want it to get cold." Kristina and Rosalina started their walk to school a couple blocks away.

"So, as class president, I have to plan homecoming with the social chair and I was hoping my bestest friend in the whole world would volunteer to be social chair this year?!" Rosalina asked hopefully, giving her best friend a huge smile and nudging her arm.

"Well I have a feeling you're not going to let this go so sure, sign me up." Kristina groaned.

"Yay! This is going to be so great Kris, planning homecoming with my best friend is the perfect way to start senior year!" Rosalina squealed, clapping her hands together. They arrived in front of Amigos High and were greeted by Luke.

"Hey babe, hey Rosie." Luke said, handing the girls their coffee orders and pecking Kristina's forehead. The three started to walk into school and headed towards the commons.

"Hey trouble." Rosalina said when she saw Thomas, David, and Qaasim walking towards them with the State of Grace girls.

"Hey princess." Thomas shot back at her. Rosalina responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Look at you guys, being good boyfriends and showing the girls around." Kristina said. "Making me proud, being all gentlemanly."

"It's more like showing off the fact that we scored such hot chicks." David smirked, putting his arm around Ellie.

"And they're back to normal." Rosalina laughed. "I'll catch up with you guys later, gotta meet Nat."

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Luke told Kristina, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. "See you boys at lunch."

"So, what's first on this grand ole tour of Amigos High School?" Emily asked as the boys led them out of the commons.

"Well, that was the commons; we usually all hang out there in between classes and stuff." Qaasim explained.

"Yeah, we're pretty popular here so a lot of kids hangout there too." Thomas said a little too proudly.

"Oh my god, are you State of Grace?!" A scrawny freshman girl asked, running up to the group. The girls all blushed and looked at each other, waiting for one of them to speak up.

"Haha yeah we are," Ellie smiled.

"I'm your biggest fan; I can't wait for your album to come out!" The girl exclaimed. "Can you sign my backpack?"

"Uhhh sure?" Kylie said, kind of confused at the weird request but the girl quickly pulled a sharpie out of her pink backpack and shoved it towards the three girls. They signed it as their boyfriend's watched on proudly.

"Thanks so much!" The girl yelled as she ran away.

"Look at my girlfriend, what a rock star." Qaasim winked at Emily. They entered the cafeteria to cut through as a short cut.

"We usually sit at the table way over there, by the drinking fountains." David said, pointing across the cafeteria.

"Damn you girls are fine." Charlie Chapel, the school bad boy whistled as he walked by the group. "You're those Grace girls or whatever you're called."

"It's State of Grace, you punk." Thomas gritted through his teeth. Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled at the girls.

"Well, I'll be seeing you ladies around." Charlie smirked, winking at the girls before walking away. The girls tried to hide their smiles from the boys.

Meanwhile

"Hey Alex!" Juanita said as she walked into her first period math class that she and Alex had together. She gave her boyfriend a hug and sat down in the seat next to him. "Guess what we're doing this weekend?"

"Uhm…making out on the couch?" Alex asked hopefully, a smirk forming on his face.

"Ewh gross, no." Juanita scoffed, punching Alex's arm, which made him laugh. Juanita pulled a flier out of her folder and handed it to Alex. "There's a skateboarding competition this weekend at our skate park. I was thinking we could go and compete, you know, for old times' sake. We haven't been able to skate together in so long because you've been so busy with the band."

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Alex said as he read the flier. "And it gives me an excuse to totally kick your butt!"

"You wish, you dork." Juanita smiled as she began to pull out her school supplies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Love My Job**

"Rosalina, you wanted me to help you plan homecoming so come on!" Kristina complained. The two girls were sitting in their dressing room at the studio before rehearsal started. Kristina was laying on the couch, playing a game on her iPhone while Rosalina was sitting at her desk, scrolling away on her laptop.

"Hold on, I'm doing something." Rosalina muttered. Kristina got up and stood behind Rosalina, looking at her computer screen.

"UCLA? Rosalina, why were you looking up UCLA?" Kristina asked, startling Rosalina, who slammed her laptop screen down.

"Oh…it's…it's nothing." Rosalina said, avoiding eye contact with Kristina.

"It's obviously not nothing." Kristina said, forcing Rosalina to look at her. "What's going on R?"

"I just have to start thinking about college and applying and stuff." Rosalina sighed. "And UCLA is an option for me."

"Well that's awesome! You don't have to hide stuff like that for me." Kristina told her.

"I just hate talking about it." Rosalina said. "And it's not a for sure thing yet so please don't tell anyone. I really don't know how to break the news to Nat that I'm even applying so I don't want him to find out from someone else."

"I won't I promise," Kristina said, linking pinkies with her best friend.

Meanwhile…

"Ha! You're cornered now Thomas, what are you going to do?" Kylie yelled as she and Thomas were playing Call of Duty against each other in the game room at the studio. David and Ellie were lying together on the couch, watching the video game. Qaasim and Emily were sitting across from each other at the coffee table, doing homework.

"This." Thomas smirked, pulling his girlfriend into a kiss while still managing to keep his eyes on the screen, killing her character.

"You suck," Kylie pouted causing Thomas to smile and give her another kiss.

"So are we all on for tonight?" David asked the group. "Homework after rehearsal?"

"Oh we can't anymore." Ellie said.

"What? Why?" Qaasim asked.

"Cooper wants us to start recording tonight." Emily told the group. "He wants the album to hopefully be done by Christmas so we can drop it around Valentine's Day."

"So does that mean we're not going to be having much Supertastic 6 time?" Thomas asked sadly.

"We'll make time for our favorite boys." Kylie told him. "I promise."

"Hey guys, and girls," Cooper said, walking past the game room and to his office next door. Alex skated in the door minutes later, with headphones in his ears. He started doing tricks around the huge open space in front of the stage. Nat walked in right behind him and sat down with his friends.

"What's up with Alex?" Cooper yelled to Nat from his desk.

"I don't know, him and Juanita are entering some competition this weekend." Nat said. "He says he has to beat her butt. Some relationship they have, huh?"

"Hey Cooper, got any news on the music video yet?" David asked.

"Yeah a little, Wing's flying in from LA so he should be here sometime this weekend." Cooper said. "We'll have the script meeting Monday afternoon and hopefully start shooting the next day. So get into the romantic mode Nat, we're shooting for Greatest Prize as our first single."

"Oh Nat's always in the romantic mode." Rosalina smirked as her and Kristina walked in the room. She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss, sitting down in his lap. "Isn't that right?"

"Only for you boo," Nat said, smiling his goofy grin at her and kissing her again.

"So, since Rosalina roped me into helping her plan homecoming, I'm roping you boys into it too." Kristina announced. "Alright, pitch me some ideas fellas, we need a theme."

"How about shut the hell up Reyes?" Thomas smiled sarcastically at Kristina.

"Or we don't give a crap." David added on with a laugh.

"Wow, so helpful!" Kristina stuck her tongue out at them. "I was hoping that because you guys actually have dates this year, you'd actually care a little!"

"All I care about is that my girl is looking sexy as hell at the dance." Qaasim smiled, putting his arm around Emily.

"Okay guys, let's get to rehearsal. State of Grace, warm up and we'll start recording in a little bit." Cooper said, shutting his laptop. The Naked Brothers Band let out groans and moans while the State of Grace girls rolled their eyes with laughter. "Now that's what a band manager loves to hear from their world famous rock band! Boy, do I love my job!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friday Night Plans**

"So what does the most beautiful girl in New York want to do tonight?" Nat yelled as he walked up Rosalina's stairs towards her room that Friday night. He entered her bedroom and found Rosalina curled up in bed with a bowl of popcorn and wearing pajama pants and one of Nat's t-shirts.

"This?" Rosalina smiled weakly.

"I thought we were going out tonight?" Nat laughed, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"It's been a long week, I kind of just wanted to stay in tonight. Maybe watch some movies." Rosalina said. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is, whatever you want to do babe." Nat smiled, crawling under the covers next to Rosalina. "So, what are we watching?"

"The Notebook." Rosalina smiled innocently at her boyfriend.

"Only because I love you." Nat kissed her forehead and she cuddled up next to him.

Meanwhile…

"Supertastic 6, unite!" Thomas yelled as he, Qaasim, and David barged into the recording studio. Cooper was sitting behind the desk while the State of Grace girls were in the booth. The boys all pumped their arms in the air and looked to their girlfriends to return the "secret handshake" they'd created. The girls rolled their eyes and lazily pumped their arms in the air.

"Hey guys," Cooper smiled, looking away from his computer towards his friends. "Come to watch some magic be made?"

"Well, we actually came to take our girlfriends out for the night." David said.

"You know, dinner and a movie?" Qaasim said.

"The girls didn't tell you?" Cooper asked them, making the boys look at him confused.

"Tell us what?" Thomas asked.

"We kind of have to cancel tonight," Ellie said.

"We just got really inspired on this song and Cooper doesn't want to lose the magic on it." Kylie explained.

"We can reschedule, right?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, of course." David sighed. The girls gave their boyfriends hugs and kisses and headed back into the booth.

"We'll let you get back to work." Qaasim said, forcing a smile as he and the boys walked out of the studio.

Meanwhile…

"Damn, my girlfriend is gonna kill it tomorrow!" Alex called to Juanita as she landed another trick. They were spending their Friday night preparing for their skateboard competition the next morning. Bright flood lamps lit up the skate park, providing the two of them enough light to practice just the two of them.

"You bet I am, going to beat your butt for sure!" Juanita exclaimed, giving Alex a high five. The two sat down at the top of the half pipe, with their legs dangling over the side, to take a break. They heard wheels rolling not too far away from them.

"Do you hear that?" Alex asked. "I thought we had the whole park to ourselves for the night."

"I guess not." Juanita said. "Hello?!"

"Well well well, look who it is." A boy around Alex and Juanita's age said, dropping in the half pipe from the other side and jumping up to sit by the couple.

"No way, Mitchie Brusco?!" Alex exclaimed. The two exchanged a high five and a hug. "How have you been bro?"

"Pretty good, just getting ready for the X games, doing some competitions in the area." Mitchie said. "I'm doing the one here tomorrow, you competing?"

"Hell yeah I am, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Alex smiled. "And if I don't, Juanita sure as hell will."

"Hi, I'm Juanita, Alex's…girl…Alex's friend." Juanita stammered out, leaving Alex confused.

"Well it's nice to meet you cutie." Mitchie winked. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, prepare to get your ass kicked Wolff."

"Yeah whatever." Alex called after him.

"Well he was nice." Juanita smiled. "Wanna go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Uhh, I gotta go, I'll…I'll see you tomorrow." Alex stuttered, grabbing his stuff and running away without saying another word. Once he was far enough away, he hopped on his board and started to skate and talk to himself. "I'm her boyfriend, why can't she just say it?!"

Back at Rosalina's house…

Nat and Rosalina had watched not only the Notebook, but the Last Song and Dear John as well. Rosalina had fallen asleep halfway through Dear John but Nat was too hooked on the movie to leave. Once the credits started to roll, he moved Rosalina's head off his shoulder and got up to clean up before he headed home. He moved the empty bowl of popcorn onto Rosalina's desk and saw college brochures sitting in a pile. Curious, he started to sort through them and saw the schools Rosalina had told him she was applying to: NYU, Syracuse, Brown, Yale, and Harvard. But then he stumbled upon a brochure for UCLA. Rosalina had obviously read through it a few times and she had taken notes all over it, even highlighting important dates about applying.

"Why hasn't she told me?" Nat asked himself quietly. He heard Rosalina move around in her sleep so he quickly put them back where he found them and left her house without even giving her a kiss goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Girl Troubles and Girl Talk**

"Girls suck." Alex exclaimed as he walked downstairs the next morning. Nat was already up and sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"So I'm guessing your night was as worse as mine?" Nat asked as his brother grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge and took a big swig of it.

"Mitchie Brusco showed up and Juanita called me her friend, just her friend!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm her boyfriend, her soul mate! I had my choice of thousands of girls all over America and I chose her! Why can't she just tell people were dating?"

"Maybe it's just hard for her to accept the fact; it is your first relationship, for both of you!" Nat told him. "Maybe slow is the way to go, she'll warm up to the idea, she likes you."

"I hope so, man I better kick Brusco's ass today." Alex said. "Why was your night bad?"

"Well it was all good for most of the night, me and Rosalina just watched movies all night. But when Rosalina fell asleep and I got up to come home, I found college brochures on her desk."

"Well that shouldn't be a surprise; you are dating an older lady bro." Alex laughed.

"Well yeah I know, and I saw all the brochures for schools she's told me about but then I found one of UCLA." Nat sighed. "Something she's been obviously hiding from me."

"Wait, isn't UCLA in like California?" Alex asked. Nat nodded his head. "You can't let her go away to school across the country!"

"I'm aware Alex!" Nat groaned. "I've got to talk to her about it soon."

"Well I'm off to the competition," Alex said, grabbing his skateboard and gear. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck bro," Nat called to his brother as Alex slammed the door behind him. Alex skated down the street to the skate park, which was already crowded with people. He went to the sign in table and grabbed his number to pin on his back. Then he set off to find his girlfriend, or whatever the hell she was to him anymore.

"Alex!" Mitchie Brusco yelled, coming up behind Alex and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Brusco?" Alex muttered, scanning the crowd for Juanita.

"Oh I was just wondering where your friend was," Mitchie said.

"Yeah I'm aware, that's why I'm dating her." Alex said through his clenched teeth.

"Oh that's not what she said last night when I walked her home," Mitchie smirked. "See you out there."

"Oh you'll see me alright, see my fist." Alex muttered to himself. He spotted Juanita signing in at the table. "Hey Juanita!"

"Oh hey Alex." Juanita said, forcing a smile.

"You think we can talk?" Alex asked her, but Juanita was avoiding eye contact, looking around the skate park.

"Uh can we talk later? Mitchie said he would warm up with me, he's going to help me land that new trick I've been working on." Juanita said. "I'll see you later Alex."

"Fine bye, love you too!" Alex called after Juanita as she skated away but she didn't even turn around to say anything in return.

Later that day…

"So, got any ideas for a homecoming theme yet?" Rosalina asked Kristina. The two of them were sitting in Rosalina's bedroom, doing homework. A Taylor Swift CD was playing from Rosalina's computer.

"Nope!" Kristina groaned.

"What?! I thought you and Luke were brainstorming last night!" Rosalina asked.

"Well brainstorming kind of turned into me being hungry so we made a cake and then that turned into a frosting fight so then we had to clean up so we jumped in the pool but then it got cold so we got in the hot tub and then we started making out so yeah." Kristina smiled.

"You guys suck, you know that?" Rosalina laughed. "God, this song just makes me want to dance."

"I said oh my, what a marvelous tune!" Kristina yelled the lyrics and jumped up on Rosalina's bed, starting to dance.

"It was the best night, never would forget how we moved." Rosalina sang the next lyrics of the song as she started to dance on the bed with her best friend.

"The whole place was dressed to the nines and we were dancing, dancing, like we're made of starlight." The two best friends sang together while jumping up and down.

"Starlight, that's it!" Kristina exclaimed. "That's the homecoming theme, its perfect!"

"We can decorate the gym with tons of those white Christmas lights and make it look all pretty!" Rosalina said, high fiving her best friend. "You are a genius Kristina Reyes."

"I try." Kristina said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

****I've always had an idea at to where i wanted this story to go, at least for some of the story lines but i finally got inspired so hopefully i'll be updating faster now(: as always, please review(:

**Chapter 6: Time of the Month**

"And the winner is, Mitchie Brusco!" The organizer of the competition said into the mic. Everyone in the crowd started cheering and clapping as Mitchie made his way on stage. He started to blush and act surprised, causing Alex to roll his eyes. He scanned to crowd for Juanita, finding her close to the stage with a huge smile on her face as she watched Mitchie accept his first place. He got pulled off stage by a bunch of sponsor representatives, providing Alex with the perfect chance to talk to Juanita.

"Juanita, can we talk now?" Alex asked as he pushed his way through the crowd towards her.

"What do we have to talk about?" Juanita asked him.

"Uh well the fact that all of the sudden I'm not your boyfriend anymore to you." Alex exclaimed, anger rising in his voice.

"Alex, it's just…it's just I think we rushed into this whole I love you, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff." Juanita told him. "Of course I like you but…I just need some time to think."

"Hey Juanita, ready to go?" Mitchie asked, coming up behind Alex. "Oh, hey bud."

"Ready to go where?" Alex asked, confused. "We always go get ice cream after competitions."

"Mitchie asked me to come over and watch some movies with him." Juanita said. "I just need some space Alex, I'll see you around."

"But I love you…" Alex said quietly, but Juanita didn't hear him as her and Mitchie started walking away from him. He shook his head and a tear fell down his face.

The next day…

"Nat!" Rosalina yelled as she entered the Wolff apartment.

"He's upstairs," Alex groaned from the couch, where he was drowning himself in milk cartons.

"Thanks Alex," Rosalina said. "You alright, bud?"

"Girls suck, that's all." Alex sulked. "No offense or anything."

"Sorry buddy, it'll get better." Rosalina told him, tousling his curly hair before heading up the spiral staircase towards Nat's room. She knocked on the door once before entering. "Hey babe."

"Oh hey Rosalina," Nat said, jumping up in his bed, where he was sulking in bed, reading a book. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Well I've barely talked you since Friday night, I just missed my boyfriend." Rosalina told him. "Nat, is something wrong?"

"No…no why would you say that?" Nat asked nervously, sitting up in his bed.

"Because you're stuttering like you're nervous or something and you didn't even give me a kiss." Rosalina said. "You don't have to hide anything from me, what's going on?"

"Ha, you're one to talk." Nat muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Rosalina asked. "I tell you everything, Nat."

"Well not that you were applying to UCLA." Nat yelled.

"Wait, how'd you find out about that? Did Kristina tell you?" Rosalina asked him, confused.

"No she didn't, I saw the papers and stuff on your desk." Nat told her. "I'm pretty pissed you didn't tell me."

"Well I didn't want to freak you out about it; it's just a big option for me." Rosalina said.

"Yeah, a big option across the country, like 2,000 miles away from New York, away from me!" Nat yelled. "What, were you just not going to tell me and just get up and leave? I love you Rosalina! After all we've been through, you really think a long distance relationship between us would work?"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you, Nat." Rosalina yelled back. "I knew this would happen."

"What would happen, Rosalina? I'd tell you I love you, because I do."

"No, you'd freak out for no reason like this. Just like you always do Nat!"

"Well maybe I would stop freaking out if you stopped giving me reasons to." Nat told her. The two just stood there in silence.

"Fine, have your way Nat. I'll leave you alone." Rosalina told him, walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Later that night, Thomas, David, and Qaasim came over to hang out. Their tradition of Sunday Night Dinner was already being interrupted by Cooper having to cancel to record with State of Grace.

"Hey Alex, where's Nat?" Thomas asked as the boys started to chow down on the pizza that had just been delivered.

"He and Rosalina got in a fight earlier; he hasn't left our room since." Alex told them. "I think it's every girl in New York's time of the month, me and Juanita got in a fight yesterday too."

"Oh damn bro, what about?" David asked.

"That stupid punk Mitchie Brusco is in town for a while and all of the sudden Juanita doesn't know if we should be sating anymore!" Alex exclaimed. "Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah that's stupid!" Qaasim said. "Sounds like you need a plan to win her back."

"Will you guys help me?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Well I guess so, considering our girls aren't even around enough to be mad at us." Thomas shrugged. "Might as well help a brother out."

"Thanks guys! This has got to be perfect." Alex said. A picture flashed across the TV screen, catching Alex's attention. "Hey, isn't that the girls?"

"America's hottest new girl group, State of Grace, has announced today that their new album will be dropping around Valentine's Day, just in time for the Pick a Teenage Valentine special, which the three girls will be on this year, and the 3 winners win a valentine's date with three of Hollywood's leading ladies." The News reported said on screen.

"WHAT?!" All the boys screamed at the TV.

"Well, now you're girls have done something to make you mad." Alex laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cooper!**

"Lukey? Is that you baby?" Kristina called from her living room couch as she heard her front door open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rosalina standing there, tears rolling down her face.

"No…sorry, it's…it's just me." Rosalina sobbed, wiping away her tears.

"Don't be sorry, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kristina asked, jumping up and running to her best friend.

"Nat found out about UCLA and now he hates me!" Rosalina cried.

"Awh, I'm sorry boo," Kristina soothed, pulling her best friend into hug, letting Rosalina cry on her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll get better, it always does."

"I love him Kris, I love him so much and he wants nothing to do with me." Rosalina sobbed into Kristina's shoulder.

The next day…

"Cooper!" Nat exclaimed, barging into Cooper's office after school. Cooper was sitting at his desk, getting papers together for the music video meeting later that day.

"What's up, Nat?" Cooper asked as Nat sat across from him.

"Me and Rosalina aren't on really good terms right now so I was thinking we could…" Nat started to say.

"You want me to cancel the music videos shoot, don't you?" Cooper said.

"Well, not cancel it; maybe just change it to one of Alex's songs instead." Nat suggested.

"I wish I could help you but Wing's dead set on Greatest Prize as the first single." Cooper told him. "I'm sure you and Rosalina will make up soon."

"Yeah I don't know about that, I'll see you later." Nat said, walking back out of Cooper's office. Cooper sighed and turned back to his computer.

"Cooper!" Thomas yelled as he, David, and Qaasim barging in Cooper's office a minute later.

"What's up, boys?" Cooper groaned, spinning around in his chair.

"How could you sign the girls up for that Valentine's dream date thing?" David asked.

"They already have Valentine's dates, us!" Qaasim yelled.

"Guys, chill out, it probably won't even go through." Cooper told them. "I'm just trying to create buzz for the album, kind of like how I did when you guys when on the show. Don't worry about it, those girls are crazy about you guys, nothing's going to come in between you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to get done before the music video meeting in a little bit."

"Alright, I guess we'll leave you alone." Thomas sighed as the boys left Cooper's office. Cooper went back to his work once again before a knock came on his door and Wing walked in.

"Hello Mr. Pillot," Wing said, sitting down in the chair across from Cooper's desk.

"Hey Wing, long time no see, huh?" Cooper said with a smile. "So, what do you have planned for the music video?"

"Cooper!" Luke said, opening Cooper's door.

"I swear to God, if you come in here complaining with a girl problem, I'm leaving for the day!" Cooper yelled, slamming his hands on his desk.

"No, sorry, I just have the finished sales reports for the merchandise on tour." Luke said quietly. "I can leave if you want though."

"No it's fine, sorry, I'm glad you got them done so fast!" Cooper said, his mood brightening a little bit. "So, how'd we do? What item sold the best?"

"Haha actually, Kristina's shirt sold the best." Luke smiled.

"Well well well, you must be a proud boyfriend, eh?" Cooper smiled. "Oh by the way, Luke, this is Wing, our music video director. Wing, this is the band's merchandise guy and Kristina's boyfriend."

"Kristina? Is that the new girl in the band?" Wing asked with his thick accent.

"Yeah, she joined after the Naked Idol competition. She's a great girl; beautiful, funny, smart, talented, dramatic but the good kind, and damn is she a good kisser."

"Yeah, we get it Luke." Cooper laughed. "Well at least one of the couples in the gang is going strong. Juanita and Alex aren't talking. The boys are pissed at me for trying to promote State of Grace. And Nat and Rosalina are in a fight and about to star in the music video together. One of the great parts about our band inbreeding with each other."

"I'm sure everything will work itself out, it did this summer." Luke told him with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

hope you like it! review please(:

**Chapter 8: Wing Drops the Bomb**

"Music video meeting in the lounge, let's go!" Cooper yelled down the hallway of dressing rooms. Doors started to fly open and the gang all headed out to the meeting. Nat took a seat at the long table, far away from where Rosalina was sitting, next to the State of Grace girls.

"Alright you little rascals, listen up." Wing yelled, quieting the group. "This music video for Greatest Prize is going to show how Nat Wolff, the songwriter of course, loves the true star of the music video…"

"Woo, go Rosalina, Natalina for life!" Kristina shouted receiving some weird looks from the band, including a nudge to the stomach from Rosalina.

"Really? I know you think this music video's going to bring us together again but that's not helping." Rosalina harshly whispered as Wing started to ramble on about the crew.

"Sorry, miss star of the music video." Kristina laughed, sticking her tongue out, making her best friend smile. "I'm just trying to help."

"Nat Wolff will play the brooding male, singing his heart out to his leading lady, played by none other than Ms. Kristina Reyes!" Wing announced.

"WHAT?!" Rosalina, Nat, and Kristina all shouted. Rosalina got up and stormed out of the room.

"Rosalina, wait!" Kristina called after her, chasing her down the hallway but Rosalina slammed the door in. Kristina started pounding on the door. "Rosalina, come on, let me in. I had no idea about any of this."

"Want me to give it a shot?" Cooper asked, appearing at the door. "I had no idea about this Kris, I promise. Wing never mentioned using you in the meeting; I don't know what made him change his mind."

"I want this music video to bring them back together, not cause even more tension." Kristina said. "Let me know if you can get it, I want to talk to her."

"Of course," Cooper told her as Kristina walked back to the meeting table. "Rosalina, it's me, Cooper, let me in, I can explain this. I have a key so I'm coming in regardless so you might as well just open the door."

"What?" Rosalina asked, opening the door slightly. Cooper pushed it open farther so he could get in the room.

"I had no idea about any of this, I swear." Cooper told her. "And Kristina had no idea. Neither did Nat, well none of us knew."

"So this wasn't Nat's plan to just get as far away from me as possible?" Rosalina asked with hostility.

"Not at all, he can't escape you that much, he wrote the damn song about you." Cooper laughed, causing Rosalina to smile.

"So, not that I love the attention of being a star of the video but do you think I could do it? Will Wing let you change it?" Rosalina asked.

"I can try and talk to him but I'm not sure if it'll work. And I hate to say it, but we have to do what he says, he's providing all the funding for this music video so it's got to be done his way." Cooper said. "But I'll do everything I can; I know you being in the video is probably the best for all of you."

"Thanks Cooper, I appreciate it." Rosalina smiled as Cooper gave her a hug.

"Anything for my best friend's girl." Cooper grinned as he walked towards the door. "And Rosalina? Talk to Kristina, it's not her fault."

"I just need some time to myself." Rosalina said. Cooper left her room and found Wing in the hallway.

"Mr. Pillot, there you are! I postponed the rest of the meeting until tomorrow." Wing said. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh not exactly, why'd you choose Kristina instead of Rosalina?! That was not what we discussed in our meeting!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Well that boy, the tall handsome one, he just made it seem like Kristina was perfect for the job. He seems quite fond of her, and the fans must love her if her shirt sold the most." Wing explained. "And you said yourself that Nathaniel and that Rosalina were on the rocks. That means they will not give their all and my music videos require that, they need love and chemistry and passion!"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow Wing; I've had way too much to handle today." Cooper sighed, walking away and into the lounge, where most of the gang was still sitting, confused as to what was going on. "Luke! What were you thinking?!"

"Uhhh what are you talking about bro?" Luke asked confused.

"Remember when you came in my office earlier and started saying all the stuff about Kristina? Well that's what made him switch from Rosalina to Kristina! You totally talked up Kristina to Wing!" Cooper exclaimed.

"You what?!"Kristina exclaimed. "Luke, what were you thinking? I told you I was planning on this video bringing them together, not pulling them even more apart, while dragging me in the middle."

"Baby, wait, I didn't mean to do that, I promise!" Luke called but Kristina was already out the door of the studio.

"Well down goes the last couple in the NBB ship." Cooper sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

****i'm still alive! i've been super busy the past two weeks so writing was been pushed aside, plus i was having trouble continuing the story. I know where i want the story to end up, i'm just having trouble getting there! but no worries, i'm working through it. thanks for sticking with me and please review review review! i don't know whose reading if i don't get reviews!

**Chapter 9: Try**

"Hey guys," Alex sighed, sitting down in the lounge next to Thomas, David, and Qaasim, who were watching TV. "Thought you'd be taking advantage of the whole madness earlier to hang with your girls."

"Yeah so did we," Qaasim rolled his eyes.

"Until Wing got a hold of them, they've been talking music videos all night." David said.

"Their album isn't even done yet!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you want to help a brother out?" Alex asked hopefully, smiling at them.

30 minutes later, Alex and the boys were walking down the street towards Juanita's house. Alex was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a portable boom box.

"Well this is it, here goes nothing." Alex said, setting the boom box on the sidewalk and pressing play. His song, "Thump Thump Thump," started to play and he started to sing along. Thomas, David, and Qaasim all unzipped their jackets to reveal their shirts spelling out, "I LOVE YOU!" Alex sang his heart out to Juanita's open bedroom window, waiting for her to come to the window. But after the song was over, Juniata was still nowhere to be seen.

"Oh hi Alex, honey." Juanita's foster mom said, opening the front door. "Juanita's out with Mitchie, I'm sorry."

"Oh…uh thanks anyway." Alex said politely, causing Juanita's foster mom to smile and go back inside. When she shut the door, Alex threw the flowers down on the ground and started jumping on them. "I hate girls!"

The next day…

"Kristina!" Luke called down the school hallway the next morning. Kristina turned to look at him and started walking in the opposite direction. Luke ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, please just talk to me."

"No, I don't wanna talk to you right now." Kristina said, pulling out of his grip on her arm and walking away.

"Well then will you listen?" Luke asked. Kristina turned around and moved a little closer to him.

"I'm listening," Kristina said.

"Okay I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. I was just telling Cooper the results of the sales report and it just so happened your shirt sold the most, not that I'm surprised or anything. And Wing asked me a little more about you so I told him the truth, that you're great girl; beautiful, funny, smart, talented, dramatic but the good kind, a damn good kisser, and someone that I never would do anything to hurt. I know how important your friendship with Rosalina is and I would never try and get in the way of that, you have to believe me. I can fix this, I promise." Luke pleaded. "Please, Kris."

"Fine, you say you can fix it, then fix it." Kristina said. "Fix it and I'll forgive you."

"Anything for you," Luke told her with a slight smile. But Kristina's face was emotionless as she turned and started walking away. Luke sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to think of his next move. He heard pounding against a locker and saw Rosalina standing there in distress

"Ugh I hate this locker." Rosalina groaned to herself as she struggled to get her locker open. She pounded the door a few times again to try and see if it would open.

"Need help, Rosalina?" Luke asked, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"I'm fine Luke." Rosalina said rudely, continuing to spin the lock. Luke pounded the locker in just the right place, causing it to pop open. "Thanks."

"Look Rosalina, you can't be mad at Kristina for this whole music video thing. It wasn't her fault; she had no idea about it. I accidently talked her up a bit in front of Wing and I swear I had no intention of it. I didn't mean to put this rift between you, Nat and Kristina. I love you all and this was an accident I'm going to fix. But I need you to help me by apologizing to Kristina." Luke explained.

"It's not that easy Luke! It's hard to just admit you're wrong. And who knows, maybe they're both happy about this, after all that happened after Naked Idol and before the Premiere and all." Rosalina exclaimed.

"Rosalina, just try, okay?" Luke said. "You're never gonna know unless you try."

"Whatever Luke." Rosalina said, slamming her locker shut. "See you at rehearsal after school."

"Try Rosalina, for me, for Kristina, for Nat." Luke urged one last time, earning himself an eye roll from Rosalina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: What I Get For Trying**

"Hey Nat," Kristina said after school that day. She walked into the open area in front of the stage and saw Nat sitting on stage, strumming his guitar. He looked up and smiled at her. "You alright?"

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" Nat laughed.

"Haha not at all," Kristina laughed, shaking her head. "I'm guessing things with Rosalina aren't any better?"

"Not at all, we haven't talked since our fight about UCLA and now she's even madder at me for this stupid music video." Nat groaned. "I just want to talk to her, about everything."

"You will, I promise." Kristina told him. "Look, Luke thinks he can fix this whole mess and if I know one thing about that boy, he won't give up until he's right."

"Oh really, how's he think he's going to fix this?" Nat laughed.

"I'd like to know the same thing. But I'm not talking to him until he fixes this whole mess." Kristina said. "This sucks because I really need some help planning homecoming now that Rosalina won't talk to me. I just wanted this homecoming to be awesome; it's my last one with my best friend."

"Well, I'll help you Kris. Even if we are in a fight, I still want Rosalina's last homecoming to be the best." Nat told her.

"Really Nat? That would be awesome!" Kristina exclaimed. "It'll be nice to hang out with someone, with no drama for once."

"I agree with you there, maybe it'll help me get my mind off all this." Nat said. "I mean, we might as well hangout if were gonna have to act like we're in love in this music video."

"Haha oh god, I totally forgot about that. We're going to have to practice being all lovey dovey with each other, huh?" Kristina laughed.

"Like this?" Nat smiled, putting his arm around Kristina's shoulders and grabbing her hand with that arm. "Rosalina loves to walk around school like this."

"Or this?" Kristina giggled, putting her hand on Nat's leg. "This drives Luke wild, like when we're in class and he can't kiss me, I do this to make him mad."

"It's gonna get better, right Kris?" Nat asked her. She laid her head on his shoulder, in a friendly kind of way.

"It has to, Nat. She loves you way too much to walk away." Kristina told him. The front door of the studio opened and Rosalina walked in, Kristina's favorite drink from Starbucks in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her boyfriend and best friend sitting awfully cozy on stage next to each other. The door slammed shut, startling Nat and Kristina, who looked up and saw Rosalina staring at them.

"So this is what I get for trying?" Rosalina said softly. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she threw the drink at the ground. "I can't believe I was going to apologize."

"Rosalina, wait! This is not what you think, I swear!" Kristina yelled after her as Rosalina ran out of the studio.

"Oh really Kris? That wasn't you holding hands and cuddling with my boyfriend?" Rosalina exclaimed.

"Okay yeah it was that, but it was not what you think." Kristina told her. "We were just playing around."

"Yeah? Well you have your own boyfriend to play around with! Keep your hands off mine." Rosalina yelled.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you would!" Kristina exclaimed, getting angry herself. "Look, he's helping me plan homecoming because it's obvious you're not going to. He misses you, a lot. And I miss my best friend too."

"Like I believe that." Rosalina scoffed, getting in her car and driving away.

"Does that answer your earlier question about me being alright?" Nat asked as he walked outside and saw Kristina sitting on the curb.


	11. Chapter 11

i hate hate hate doing filler chapters like this but sometimes they need to be done :( i'm getting frustrated with this story just because i know where i want it to go, i'm just having trouble getting there. but i'm one chapter closer with this one so please stay with me, i have so much in store for this story and the two that will follow it! review review review (:

**Chapter 11: An Idea**

"Alright, let's film a music video!" Cooper yelled as he walked into the studio. He found Kristina and Nat sulking around. "Oh god, what happened now?"

"Rosalina thinks I'm cheating on her." Nat sighed.

"With me." Kristina added.

"Oh great, not such great timing considering you two are going to have to kiss in about an hour for this video." Cooper groaned.

"Is there anyway we can get out of this Coop? I know it's your job but if we can just postpone this like a week or so, that'd be awesome." Nat asked.

"Nat, I don't know bro. I'll talk to Wing, but no promises, alright?" Cooper told him. "Where is Wing, by the way? He said he was already here."

"Oh I think I saw him walk back to your office," Kristina told him. Cooper walked back to his office and found Wing talking with the State of Grace girls.

"Oh hey Wing, hey ladies," cooper said, sitting down at the table with them. "What's going on?"

"Hello Mr. Pillot, I was just talking about some music video ideas with the ladies." Wing explained.

"Wing, I've gotta ask you something. You think there's any way we could not do the NBB video this week?" Cooper asked. "There's just way too much drama between everyone and I know a quality video is not going to come out of this."

"You know Mr. Pillot, that's not a bad idea at all." Wing said. "How about we use the funding to film a kick ass music video for these lovely State of Grace girls?"

"Wing, that's the best idea you've ever had!" Cooper exclaimed. "It'll give the NBB time to reconcile all their relationships and its great promotion for the new State of Grace album."

"But Coop, don't you think the band will be mad we're taking their music video away from them?" Ellie asked with concern.

"Yeah, I don't want the boys to be mad at us." Emily said.

"I'll explain it all to the boys, no worries." Cooper said. "And if they aren't okay with it, I've got a plan."

Meanwhile…

Alex was just leaving the school, stressed as could be about the math test he just took that he knows he didn't do well on. He grabbed his skateboard out of his locker, put his headphones in his ears, and set out down the street towards the studio. As he turned the corner, he spotted Juanita and Mitchie walking in front of him. He slowed down so they wouldn't see him and started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, what's the deal between you and Wolff?" Mitchie asked. "Every time I bring the kid up, you change the subject."

"I just don't know how I feel, everything happened so fast. The whole soul mate contest and introducing me as his girlfriend to the whole world, I just wasn't ready." Juanita explained. "I mean, Alex is my best friend and of course I love him, but it's just overwhelming."

"So would you care if I did this?" Mitchie asked, grabbing Juanita's hand and interlocking his fingers with hers.

"That doesn't feel so bad." Juanita smiled. Alex had seen enough at this point, turning around and skating off the opposite direction, tears falling from his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Operation SBFFCD**

A week had gone by and things between the Naked Brothers Band weren't any better. Cooper, Wing, and the State of Grace girls were working hard on planning the new music video, making Thomas, David, and Qaasim go crazy not being able to hang out with their girlfriends. Alex had been keeping to himself most of the time, trying to figure out how to get his best friend back. Kristina and Nat had been busy planning homecoming together. Luke had been trying, and failing, to get Kristina to talk to him. And Rosalina, well Rosalina had been hanging out with a new guy. But nobody in the band knew about it, and there's no way they would approve.

"Rosalina!" Luke called. It was after school the Friday before homecoming and the hallways were buzzing with excitement for the homecoming football game later that night. "Talk to me!"

"What do you want, Luke? Me to talk to your girlfriend? Well hate to break it to you but she's looking like my boyfriend's girl more and more every day." Rosalina exclaimed.

"Just come with the gang to the game tonight, like old times?" Luke asked.

"I've got other plans for tonight, sorry." Rosalina said, slamming her locker shut.

"Hey sweet thing," Charlie Chapel said, coming up and joining Rosalina and Luke. "Ready to head out?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Luke asked defensively.

"Luke, chill out." Rosalina snapped at him. "Me and Charlie are friends, always have been. We've been hanging out all week because none of my friends seem to like me anymore."

"Rosalina, you know that's not true, we all love you. And we're always there for you, unlike this tool." Luke told her. But Rosalina just rolled her eyes and her and Charlie headed towards the parking lot and Charlie threw his arm around her shoulders.

Later that night…

Luke had just arrived at the game and was scanning the crowd for his friends. Nat, Kristina, Thomas, David, and Qaasim were all sitting together in the student section, decked out in Amigos High apparel. Luke spotted Rosalina standing underneath the bleachers with Charlie and a bunch of his friends, who were smoking and trying to stay hidden from the teachers. Luke shook his head and made his way up to the student section, squeezing in next to the guys.

"Hey boys," Luke said, exchanging handshakes with Thomas, David, and Qaasim. He patted Nat's back and Nat returned it with a smile. Kristina glared at him, without saying a word. Needless to say, she was still pretty pissed at him. "Where are the ladies tonight?"

"Costume fittings for their new music video." Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Cooper's been hogging them all week; it's getting kind of old." David replied.

"We'll be lucky if we even get to take them to the dance tomorrow." Qaasim sighed.

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm in the same boat." Luke told them, looking over at Kristina. "But, I'm working on it."

"I can hear you, you jerk." Kristina said hastily, walking down the steps of the bleachers. Luke followed her down the stairs and caught up to her by the fence surrounding the field.

"Alright look, I know Rosalina's not talking to you and I told her to, I swear! But she walked in at the wrong time at what I'm hoping was you and Nat just joking around and I'm sure it was. But this is important, it's about Rosalina." Luke explained.

"And why should I care? She obviously doesn't care about our friendship anymore so why should I?" Kristina exclaimed.

"Kris, she's been hanging out with that tool, Charlie Chaplin." Luke told her. "I just don't want her to get hurt, and I know deep down, you don't want that either."

"Wait, that douchebag who's slept with half the freshmen class?" Kristina exclaimed quietly. "Is she with him right now?"

"Yeah I saw them around when I got here; we just need to keep a close eye out for her." Luke said. "We on the same page?"

"Yeah for sure," Kristina nodded her head. "Hey Luke, don't tell Nat, okay?"

"Your wish is my command." Luke said with a slight smile. "I'm sorry everything got so screwed up, Kris. I didn't mean for you to get hurt in all this."

"I know you didn't Luke, it's just hard to blame it on myself so I guess I just project it onto others." Kristina said, her eyes starting to well up with tears. "I just wish she'd talk to me."

"She'll come around, I promise." Luke told her, pulling her into a hug as she cried into his chest. "I love you, Reyes, you know that?"

"I love you too Luke." Kristina said. Luke kissed her forehead. "I've missed you baby."

"I've missed you too," Luke said before something, actually, someone, caught his eye. "Rosalina's leaving with Charlie; he's got his arm around her waist. There's a bottle of whiskey hanging out of his back pocket."

"Oh no, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kristina asked, causing Luke to nod. "Operation, Save Best Friend from Creepy Dirtbag, is a go! It's Operation SBFFCD for short."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Creepy Van**

Alex was skating down the street towards the skate park. The sun was setting and he was sure the park would be empty, with the homecoming game going on a few blocks away. He approached the gate and saw he had the whole park to himself, with the exception of two other skaters.

"Oh great…" Alex sighed as he recognized the two skaters as Mitchie and Juanita. He took a seat at a picnic table out of their view and started to eavesdrop.

"Come on Juanita, just drop in and do the trick!" Mitchie yelled to her.

"No way dude, I can't even land the trick on flat land, why would I drop in with it?" Juanita yelled back.

"Stop being a baby!" Mitchie yelled. Juanita stood there, contemplating what to do. She was about to drop in when Alex decided to jump in.

"Don't do it Juanita!" Alex yelled. Juanita looked at him, shocked he was there. She took a step back from the edge of the half pipe.

"Don't listen to that wimp Juanita, you're tougher than him." Mitchie told her. Not even a second later, Juanita and her board leaped into the air. But she and the board were never reunited, causing her to land hard and slide down the rest of the half pipe. She started crying and clutching her arm.

"JUANITA!" Alex screamed, running to her side.

"Dude, what do we do?" Mitchie exclaimed, his hands shaking.

"Call 911 you idiot!" Alex shouted at him. He moved Juanita's head into his lap and started to stroke her hair. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Meanwhile…

"So, it looks like it's just us now." Charlie said to Rosalina as the remainder of his friends climbed out of his van. They were all sitting in the backseat, smoking and drinking, until everyone else decided to walk to Taco Bell. The van was parked just down the street from Rosalina's house.

"Yeah haha it is." Rosalina said nervously, looking at her phone to distract her.

"Why are you sitting so far away? Come on, get over here." Charlie smirked, pulling Rosalina next to him and putting his arm around her. "Who are you texting on that phone anyway? Your friends are all losers anyway, they don't care about you."

"No they're not losers, and they do care about me." Rosalina said quietly.

"Well if your so called boyfriend really cared about you, he'd be doing this with you instead of me." Charlie said, kissing her cheek and taking his shirt off.

"Nat loves me." Rosalina said. "And please don't kiss my cheek, I love my boyfriend."

"Well if I can't kiss your cheek, where can I kiss you?" Charlie asked, pushing her onto her back and hovering on top of her.

"Charlie, get off of me." Rosalina exclaimed but Charlie held her wrists down, pinning her to the floor of his van.

"Come on Rosie, just one kiss." Charlie pleaded, leaning down and kissing her neck. "We are old friends after all."

"HELP!" Rosalina started to scream but Charlie started to kiss her to shut her up.

Meanwhile…

"Luke, where are you going?! The creepy van went right." Kristina said, smacking his shoulder as the two were trying to find where Charlie's van had gone.

"Chill out Kris, I'll turn around." Luke told her, pulling into a driveway and turning around. "Calm down babe, it'll be fine."

"I just don't trust that kid, at all." Kristina said, shaking her head. "Oh my god, that's the van!"

"Alright, let me park." Luke said, pulling over not too far away from the van. "Whatever you do, stay behind me okay? I'm gonna beat this kid's ass if he's hurt her."

"I love you for that." Kristina smiled, kissing her quickly as they got out of the car. "Oh my god, do you hear that?!"

"It sounds like Rosalina screaming." Luke said, running towards the van. He started pounding on the door, trying to pull it open. "Rosalina I know you're in there, open up. Kris, go get one of my golf clubs from the car."

"One step ahead of you." Kristina said, running back from Luke's car and tossing him the club.

"Step back babe," Luke told her before he smashed the club against the van's window, revealing what was happening inside the van. "Oh my god."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Just another Roadblock **

"Get off of her!" Luke screamed when he saw Charlie straddled on top of Rosalina, forcing his shirtless self on her. Rosalina lay underneath him, tears rolling down her face and her hair a mess. Luke punched Charlie in the face, knocking him off Rosalina. He grabbed Rosalina's hand and helped her out of the car. "Kristina's over there, get in the car and lock the doors."

"I should've listened to you Luke, I'm sorry." Rosalina pleaded to him.

"It's okay; just go get in the car. I'll take care of this." Luke told her. Rosalina got out of the van and saw her best friend standing there, tears in her eyes.

"Rosalina, I'm so sorry I…" Kristina started to say but Rosalina ran into her arms.

"I don't care about any of it; I just need my best friend." Rosalina sobbed onto Kristina's shoulder.

"I'm here R, I never left." Kristina said soothingly, stroking Rosalina's hair. "Come on, let's go to the car."

"You worthless piece of crap, if you ever put your hands on any of other girl in this school, especially my girlfriend and her best friend, I will personally beat the crap out of you." Luke told Charlie, pinning him against the van. "You hear me, Chaplin?"

"Yeah I hear you, just let me go you animal." Charlie said. Luke threw him against the van and started to walk away.

"Oh I forgot one thing," Luke said, turning around and punching Charlie in the face one last time. "Now I feel better."

Meanwhile…

"Can I come in?" Alex asked, peeking in the curtain of Juanita's small hospital cubicle in the ER.

"Yeah, come on in." Juanita said. A nurse was sitting on the edge of her bed, putting the finishing touches on Juanita's cast. Alex entered the small room and sat down in the chair next to the bed, putting the balloons and get well package we brought down by his feet.

"Oh, are you Juanita's boyfriend?" The nurse smiled at Alex.

"Uhm...I'm her….uh…" Alex stuttered.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Juanita said with a slight smile. Alex's mouth dropped a little in shock.

"Well how sweet." The nurse gushed. "I'll come back in a little bit to check up on you."

"Okay thank you!" Juanita said as the nurse left them alone.

"So….did you mean what you just said?" Alex asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Juanita smiled. "I'm sorry about the whole Mitchie thing. I just felt like everything went so fast and then he showed up and was so nice. But tonight, tonight made me realize that I really care about you Alex."

"Well I care about you too Juanita, always have." Alex told her, grabbing her hand. "You're my girl."

"And you're my guy." Juanita smiled. "So, are you going to kiss me or what, dork?"

"Haha if you insist." Alex smiled, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

Later that night…

"Hey Kris?" Rosalina said later that night. She was too startled to sleep by herself so she was sleeping over at Kristina's house.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning over to face her best friend.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out these past couple of weeks. I was being so stupid, with you, with Nat, with everyone." Rosalina said.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay and we're okay." Kristina told her.

"You think Nat still loves me?" Rosalina asked quietly.

"Oh come on R, I know he does!" Kristina told her. "I'm sure of it."

"What am I going to do about homecoming? Nat won't talk to me and I'm sure once he finds out about Charlie, he'll want nothing to do with more for good." Rosalina said. "This on top of the music video and UCLA just doesn't make me feel like things are going to get better."

"You and Nat will get through this; you guys have gotten through so much." Kristina told her. "You survived Patrice, Bobby Love, Little Grace, Wade, Michel; hell, I was even in the way. Charlie is just another roadblock in yours and Nat's story. A story that's going to last forever."

"You really think so?" Rosalina asked hopefully.

"I know so. And you're going to look beautiful tomorrow and you're going to go to homecoming with me, Luke, and all of our friends. And your guy is going to be there, waiting for you. And you guys will talk it out and make up, okay?" Kristina told her.

"I love you Kris." Rosalina smiled. "Always making things better for me, even when it feels like the sun will never rise again."

"Hey, your boyfriend said it the best, "the sun will find us all eventually." He's a smart guy, ya know?" Kristina smirked.

"Yeah he's the greatest." Rosalina smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

only 1-2 chapters left in this one! i'm hoping to start the third story as soon as i finish this one! thanks for all the reviews(:

**Chapter 15: Pre Homecoming Talks**

"I swear to god, if these girls aren't done with this music video rehearsal and ready to go to homecoming, I don't know what I'm going to do." Thomas exclaimed as he, David, and Thomas were getting ready for homecoming. Thomas ran some gel through his hair while David brushed his teeth next to him and Qaasim was trying to tie his tie.

"Cooper promised they'd be done so I'm taking his word on it." David said.

"We should get going though if we want to get to dance on time." Qaasim said, glancing at his watch.

Meanwhile…

"Luke will be here soon, you almost ready girlie?" Kristina yelled into her bathroom at Rosalina from her bedroom. Rosalina didn't respond so Kristina got up to see if she heard her. She found Rosalina sitting on a stool, trying to curl her hair with shaky hands. Tears were welled up in her eyes and her makeup was starting to run. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just…can you…please finish my hair. I can't stop shaking." Rosalina said slowly.

"Yeah of course, what's going on?" Kristina said, taking the curling iron from Rosalina's hands and starting to finish what she started.

"I'm just scared Nat's going to hate me when I tell him about Charlie." Rosalina confessed. "God, I messed everything up."

"It's going to be okay, just try and push it out of your mind, okay?" Kristina told her. "You look beautiful tonight and I hear you're in the lead for homecoming queen!"

"Not after people hear about me and Charlie…" Rosalina muttered, causing Kristina to give her a stern look in the mirror. "What?! I'm just being honest. The entire Amigos population adores Nat. And I'm the girl who ruined it with him.

"Rosalina Tai, I swear to god, will you please try and go into this with a positive attitude. Have some faith in yourself." Kristina said, turning Rosalina around to face her. "You are a gorgeous, smart, caring, talented, creative, and amazing girl. You're the best big sister the guys could ask for and certainly the best friend I could ever imagine. But most importantly, you are the love of Nat's life. And nothing is going to change that, you're stuck with that boy forever."

"You're gonna make me cry all over again!" Rosalina exclaimed, waving her hands over her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kristina smiled, giving her a hug.

"What's going on in here?" Luke asked, entering the bathroom and noticing Rosalina crying. "Why are you crying? Whose ass do I have to beat now?!"

"Nobody baby, those are happy tears." Kristina laughed, giving her boyfriend a hug and a kiss. "You look so damn good Lukey."

"You look amazing, as always." Luke smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks babe." Kristina kissed him again. "I'm going to run downstairs and get my camera then we can go!"

"Sounds good," Luke told her as Kristina left the room. "So, you okay after last night?"

"As good as I can be I guess," Rosalina shrugged. "Luke, you didn't have to do all that last night."

"Yeah I did, he shouldn't get away with that kind of stuff, with any girl." Luke told her. "You don't deserve that, Rosalina. And I know Nat would have done the same thing."

"You've got that right." Rosalina smiled. "Thanks for defending me though Luke, even after I was such a bitch to you."

"I'm always here for you Rosalina." Luke smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Get off my boyfriend, hoe!" Kristina exclaimed jokingly.

"Very funny!" Rosalina laughed, sticking her tongue out at Kristina.

Meanwhile…

"Hello?" Qaasim yelled as he, Thomas, and David entered to studio where they were picking up the girls. The lights were all shut off and they couldn't see a thing.

"Supertastic 6 unite!" The girls yelled as the lights flashed on, revealing them homecoming ready. They were standing on one of the sets for the music video. It had a background of a school gym, decorated for a dance. The boys smiled at the sight of their girlfriends and that they would actually get to hangout for once.

"Hey boys, so we might have a little problem." Cooper said, coming out of his office.

"You've got to be kidding me Coop!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Well, we've been thinking about the casting for the video all day and the girls had some ideas." Cooper said. "Take it away ladies."

"Wing wanted our first single to be Boys like you and he wanted to cast some boys for the video." Ellie explained.

"Oh great, even more people to compete for your attention." David muttered.

"And we've been brainstorming all day with Cooper and we just couldn't think of the perfect guys for the video." Kylie said.

"So we thought maybe our perfect guys would want to be in the video?" Emily asked hopefully. The boys' disappointed faces immediately perked up.

"We were hoping you guys would be okay with being a little late for homecoming so we could film the school dance scenes while everyone is dressed to the nines." Cooper grinned. "You boys in?"

"Hell yeah!" The boys exclaimed, pulling their girls into hugs and then dog piling on Cooper.

"Sorry for hogging your girls but I figured this way you can get some more time with them while getting some work done." Cooper told them. "Now get over there and look good for the camera!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Falling Back into Place**

"Kristina, it looks amazing in here!" Rosalina exclaimed as her, Kristina, and Luke walked in the Amigos gym. Twinkling lights covered the gym ceiling and glow in the dark stars were hanging all over the place.

"This wasn't me; this was all Nat's work." Kristina told her. "I showed him the Starlight song and he went running with it."

"Of course he did," Rosalina smiled, admiring the gym. A Sammy Adams song came on and people started rushing to the dance floor to dance.

"Awh yeah, this is my jam! Let's go dance baby." Kristina exclaimed. "You gonna be okay for a while hon?"

"Of course, go have fun you two." Rosalina smiled at them as Kristina pulled Luke towards the middle of the dance floor. Rosalina walked around the gym, taking in everyone around her.

"Oh my, what a marvelous tune…" Nat said, catching Rosalina off-guard, coming up behind her and grabbing her hand.

"Nat!" Rosalina exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look stunning," Nat gushed. "Can I have this dance?"

"Wait, Nat, I need to tell you something…" Rosalina started to say. "Last night…last night Charlie Chaplin tried to take advantage of me…in his van."

"What?!" Nat yelled with anger. "Where is that douchebag? I'm going to beat his ass."

"No no no, Nat, stop. Luke and Kristina rescued me and Luke defended me." Rosalina told him. "Please don't bring it up again; I just want to forget this ever happened. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I just freaked out and I know I can trust you and Kristina too. Please just, just take me back."

"Of course I'll take you back," Nat smiled, pulling Rosalina into his arms. "God, I've missed having such a beautiful girl in my arms."

"Well you hopefully will never have that feeling again because I don't plan on leaving again." Rosalina smiled. "Now come on, the dance floor is calling my name!"

Later that night…

"Attention everyone!" Kristina said into the mic as she stood on stage. "I'm Kristina Reyes, Amigos social chair. It's time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen!"

"Shut up Reyes!" Thomas yelled playfully from the table he was sitting at with the rest of the band, making them all laugh.

"Hush Batuello, you're just mad you're not in the running for king!" Kristina smirked, making the band laugh even harder. "And this year's homecoming king, by a landslide vote, is none other than Mr. Nat Wolff!"

"Awh baby, congrats!" Rosalina squealed, giving Nat a huge hug as he went to accept his crown. Everyone in the gym was cheering for him but no one could top the band, who all started cheering "Natalina," as Kristina placed Nat's crown on his head and gave him a hug.

"Seriously, guys, do you really have to be this obnoxious?" Rosalina harshly asked the gang as they cheered it even louder, just to make her mad.

"And now, your homecoming queen is… Rosalina Tai!" Kristina announced.

"NATALINA!" The band screamed, all of them jumping around like idiots as Rosalina went on stage to accept her crown.

"Congrats baby!" Kristina exclaimed, giving her best friend a huge hug and placing the crown on her head. Nat gave Rosalina a kiss on the cheek and pulled her close to him to pose for pictures for the yearbook.

"Damn, I think I'm dating the most popular senior in school." Nat whispered into her ear, making her laugh.

"I think you're right, how in the world did you get so lucky?" Rosalina smirked as they continued to pose for pictures. Greatest Prize started to play and everyone cleared the dance floor for Nat and Rosalina's dance. Nat grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him as they started to sway to the music. Rosalina rested her head on Nat's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Nat asked her quietly as more couples started to dance together, including all of the couples of the band.

"I'm just thinking," Rosalina told him. "Whether we want to or not, we need to talk about UCLA, Nat. I can't just avoid college."

"I know we do," Nat said, stopping dancing for a minute to pull out an envelope from a pocket inside his jacket. "Here, open this."

"Plane tickets? Nat, what are you trying to tell me?" Rosalina asked as she pulled out two plane tickets.

"These are two tickets to LA for over Thanksgiving break. You and I will be taking a tour of UCLA's campus." Nat smiled.

"Oh my god, really?" Rosalina asked excitedly. "What made you change your mind?"

"I realized I freaked out over nothing. If UCLA is the school lucky enough to have you as a student, then that's where you need to go. You can't base your decision on anything else but you." Nat told her.

"But what about you? I don't want to leave you." Rosalina frowned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? You haven't even applied yet so we've got months until we should be thinking about that." Nat told her. "We'll go and tour, and even though it'll be killing me inside, if it makes you happy, it's worth it."

"I love you Nat Wolff, you know that?" Rosalina smiled up at him.

"I love you too, forever and always." Nat grinned, kissing her forehead.

Later that night, after the dance was over, the band all headed to get some dinner at the diner down the street, where they met up with Alex and Juanita. After they finished eating, they headed to the studio for some much needed band bonding time.

"Listen, guys, I just want to apologize for the way I acted the past couple days." Rosalina said as the gang was all laying on sleeping bags and blankets on the stage. "It wasn't fair for me to take all of that out on you guys and ruin the video."

"Well, the video will happen eventually so don't worry about it." Cooper told her. "And hey, we're going to get some good publicity for State of Grace from the video we are about to shoot instead of Greatest Prize so I think everyone wins. You guys got your time off you're always complaining for and the girls got some time in the studio."

"Yeah, you think we can get our girlfriend's back now for a while, Coop?" David asked with a laugh.

"I guess that could be arranged, considering you boys will be doing the music video with them all of next week!" Cooper told them. Starlight by Taylor Swift started to play from Rosalina's laptop and Kristina and Rosalina automatically jumped up and started to dance with each other.

"Come on guys, let's dance!" Kristina exclaimed. "And I said oh my, what a marvelous tune!"

"It was the best night, never would forget how we moved!" Rosalina sang to Nat as they started to swing dance around the stage. Luke pulled Kristina into a waltz.

"The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing, like we're made of starlight!" The gang all sang along as they danced with each other, switching partners around and goofing off like they hadn't fallen out at all, even though they hadn't hung out as a band since the first week of school.

"I love us," Rosalina smiled as the song ended and everyone was laughing and smiling. "Even though we had this falling out period, things are always going to fall back into place for us."

THE END!

wow, i can't believe i finished the second story! i know this last chapter was super long and i thought about seperating it but i felt like giving you guys a long ending(: and this was mainly a Natalina chapter because i needed to tie up the loose ends of that storyline, but everyone loves Natalina so i figured you wouldn't mind too much! i'm hoping to start the third story in this series in the next couple of days! thank you all so much for reading and giving me feedback(:


End file.
